wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Darkstalker/@comment-67.170.240.74-20180307004418
(Many Spoilers) Here's something to think about: Darkstalker and Glory are actually two sides of the same coin. Firstly, they both had very tough childhoods. They both had rather abusive parents/parental figures, Arctic for Darkstalker, and the guardians for Glory (Except Webs wasn't too bad). Glory and Darkstalker both hated their respective guardians to the point of wanting to kill them. Even though Glory didn't actually kill any of them, she not only was perfectly fine with leaving them for dead, but in The Hidden Kingdom it is mentioned she longed for animus powers to brutally kill Dune. The only thing that stopped Glory leaving them behind was the fact that her friends cared about their guardians, just like how Foeslayer's love for Artic stopped Darkstalker. Glory and Darkstalker also repeatedly shunned due to their heritage. Glory was repeatedly told she wasn't part of the prophecy because she was a RainWing and Darkstalker was shunned and outcasted by his classmates due to his parents starting the war (They eventually respected him, but only because of fear of his powers). As a result, they both felt a little outcasted and became a little clingy to their friends. This also made them feel really betrayed when their respective friends went against them. For example, In the The Dragonet Prophecy, Glory gets really mad when she thinks Clay is replacing her with Peril, the same way Darkstalker feels very betrayed when Clearsight asks for the mind reader blocking bracelet. Second, they both have done some rather bad things. They both wanted to challenge their respective Queens. In The Hidden Kingdo'''m, before a peaceful challenge was suggested, Glory was perfectly fine with murdering Queen Magnificent so she could lead the tribe better, and Darkstalker was even more justified in challenging Vigilance, since she tried to murder him. Sure, we all know Darkstalker wanted tribal genocide, but Glory did to. In '''The Dark Secret, Glory was perfectly fine with wiping out the NightWings. Although tribal genocide is a bit extreme, they both had their own justifications. Glory wanted revenge for the imprisoned RainWings, and Darkstalker wanted justice for his mother and the war. You could say "Darkstalker didn't explore the more peaceful options" as said in Darkness of Dragons, but this is just BS. When Glory attacked (and presumably killed) Crocodile she didn't explore the more peaceful options, when Turtle attacked Shapeshifter with animus magic he didn't explore more peaceful options, and when Anemone killed Whirlpool she didn't explore more peaceful options. The list goes on and on, but the point is that a lot of characters could have made more peaceful solutions, so is it really fair to only say Darkstalker could have made better choices? You could take this two ways, either Glory is as bad as Darkstalker or Darkstalker is as good as Glory. The only major difference between these two characters is that Darkstalker has Animus magic and NightWing powers. Imagine if Glory had Animus power, would she have killed Dune, the NightWing tribe, and her other enemies? Would she have used magic to manipulate Clay into rejecting Peril, or to make her friends obey her? You know the answer. Everyone has "darkness" inside themselves, some more than others, and extreme power brings that darkness out. That is the real moral of the story, power doesn't corrupt, it reveals what was already there.